Fire Burning
by MyChemicalRomance10
Summary: Membrane decides to find Dib a girlfriend. Dib tells his father but then relizes who would be stupid enough to do such a thing. Membrane invites her over when it turns out to be Zim in disguise. But what will happen when Zim begins liking the costume so much? ZaDr. Come see me on
1. Chapter 1: The Stalker

Fire Burning

Chapter One

The Stalker:

Dib sat in Mr. Dinky's class, doodling in his notebook. It was just another idiotic day. In the same idiotic town. With the same idiotic people. His math teacher rambled on about many equations as Dib looked over to Zim, glaring at him from the distance between their seats. Yes, they had given up on world domination after a while, due to the fact Zim was no longer allowed near his planet. As he continued starring he hadn't noticed the principal had called Mr. Dinky down to the office for a few moments. Kids began talking and throwing paper airplanes. Suddenly, a girl with red hair and grey eyes popped up in Dib's view of Zim.

"Dibby, guess what?" the ginger squeaked with pure joy and stupidity. Dib rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What, Burst?"

"I'm in yo waaaaaaaaaaay~" she giggled.

Dib nodded. "Yes, Burst, you are in my way. Can you please move so I may—"

"Check Zim out?"

"Yes"—he blushed as his eyes grew wide—"No!" Burst giggled and moved. Dib sighed and watched Zim. _He's up to something… I just KNOW it!_ He thought. Dib began feeling a pinch on his arm and something wet. He looked down and sure enough, Burst was nomming happily on his arm. His face was red with anger. "Burst, stop eating my jacket!" he yelled.

"Om, nom, nom, nom, nom, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM, Dibby!" she giggled. Dib pulled away. Saliva was all over his jacket. "I love your jacket, Dibby! But, I don't think you should slobber on it. That could ruin the fabric."

"I DIDN'T SLOBBER ON IT, YOU—" he stopped. "If I give you my jacket will you leave me alone?" he asked. "No promises!" she squealed. Dib pulled off his jacket and handed it to her.

Lunch time. Dib sat there with Gaz, glaring at Zim. Gaz groaned as she attempted to defeat the vampire piggies. Dib yelped in fear as he fell out of his seat when Burst popped up again. "Dib, why are you on the floor?" she asked, starring down upon the big headed boy. Dib groaned. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

"Maybe because you need to get surgery for your head…" Burst chimed.

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!"

Gaz looked down at her older and insane brother. "It's pretty huge." she said. Burst nodded in agreement. "Mmmhmmm~" Dib stayed put on the ground, not moving.

"I think I'll just lay here 'till I die…" he said. Burst walked to Zim and sat beside him. "Hi, bubba~" she said as she raised her hands in the air, Dib's jacket just a little too big for her. Ever since Zim had crash landed in Burst's back yard, years ago, Zim had been adopted as her brother. Zim hissed in disgust. "What the hell are you wearing, Burst?" Burst stared at her Irken brother. She didn't smile or laugh. "Dib's jacket." she said bluntly. Zim stuck his snake-like tongue out in utter distaste.


	2. Chapter 2: The Stalking

Chapter Two

The Stalking:

"Burst, bed time~" Melony called from upstairs. Burst was in the lab with Zim, working on his new project. Burst stared at the green Irken. Burst finally snapped back to reality. "But, mommy, why does Zimmy get to stay up?" she cried. Melony walked down and laughed. "Because, he acts his aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaage! Plus, he's an alien!"

"But Burst is an alien toooooooooooooo! I AM BURST!" she said, trying to act like Zim.

Melony shook her head and smiled. "No, no, no. But Nephils have schooooooooooool~" Burst crossed her arms. "But Zimmy doesn't gotta go!"

"Bed. Now." she said. Burst stood and moppingly went to bed.

Midnight. Burst shoved Dib's jacket into her back pack. She opened her window and jumped out, her wings spreading. Burst could feel the warm air beneath her feathers. She soared through the sky, heading for the area in which she knew a certain someone would be. Burst landed beyond the gates and searched around.

Dib snuck through the gates and began looking around. No one was there. He searched for the zombie hamster within the graveyard. There stirred a creature with wings. This wasn't the vampire hamster. So, what was it? The creature looked up at him. It's grey eyes glistening like a light in the night. Dib shakingly took hold of his flash light, aiming it at the being only to be surprised nothing was there. Dib looked around. Nothing. Dib stopped his flash light on a grave stone. The name was covered with a black jacket. _His_ jacket. Dib slowly stepped toward the grave stone, grabbing his jacket. He hadn't felt so scarred since the robbery a few years back. Just thinking of it haunted his mind. Dib put the jacket on and sighed. He headed for the gates and slipped through the bars.

Burst watched from the tree, her wings folded behind her. She dropped down to the grave in which she'd laid the jacket and dusted it off, noticing a name. _Jessica Membrane. _Burst sighed as she saw a picture of young Dib, young Gaz, Membrane, and the mother of all herself.

Morning. "Burst," called Melony, opening the red head Nephil's door. "Burst, time for school!" Burst groaned and pulled her covers over her head. "Five more hours, mommy!" she whined. Melony walked in, gripping the blanket and ripping them off the bed. "Get up!" Burst flailed her arms and legs around as she whined more, "No~!" Melony sighed. She walked down. Burn stopped her. "What's wrong, mom?"

"Your sister won't wake up." she said, walking into the kitchen. Kura gave her a cup of coffee. Suddenly, they heard yelling and then whining.

"Get up!"

"No! Owe, that huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurts~!"

Silence. Melony smiled as she sipped her coffee. Burn came down with a pouty Burst behind her. "Morning, sunshine!" Melony laughed. Burst stuck out her tongue, sitting and eating a bowl of cereal.

Burst walked to school and yawned, holding her bag with one hand while the other was in her sweatshirt pocket. Burst fell back after bumping into someone. She looked up. "Dib?" she said. Dib groaned. "Burst, why won't you stop following me?"

"I-I didn't—"

"I mean, it's bad enough when you bother me at school." he interrupted. Zim walked up and pulled Burst to her feet. "She wasn't following you, human. She was simply walking to school. Just because she runs into you doesn't make it stalking. Even _you_ should know that." Dib glared at the Irken, then at Burst, then back at Zim. "Whatever..." he said, walking off. Burst looked Zim. "Thanks." she said. Zim huffed.

"Watch where you're going, sister…" he hissed, veering around her, heading for school. Burst nodded, knowing the Irken couldn't see as she began to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Question

Chapter Three

The Question:

Dib walked into the Membrane home and dropped his bag. "I hate school." he said. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Membrane walked into the room and turned it off. "Son, I must have a word with you!" he said. Dib looked up at his father. Membrane sat beside him. "Son, you are now fifteen—"

"Fifteen and a half."

"Fifteen and a half, and I was thinking. You are now of age to begin dating—"

"Where is the point in this, dad?" Dib asked, interrupting. Membrane set a hand on his shoulder. "Son, I have a friend who has a daughter around your age. Her name is Burst. She's a wonderful young lady and—"

"NO! I mean… No, you don't have to, dad." he said. Membrane suddenly became curious.

"And why not?"

Dib began to panic. "Uh, I, uh." He looked around the room in search for ANY ideas. Then he saw a photo upon the wall. His mother and father in their teen years. "I have a girlfriend already!" he said. Membrane stared in utter disbelief.

"A girlfriend you say?" he said. Dib quickly nodded his head. "Well, bring her over for supper then, son, I must meet her!" Dib gave his father a fake smile. What the hell was he doing? He didn't have a girlfriend, let alone have anyone to _act_ like his girlfriend. Dib got up and quickly escaped the house before any further questions were asked.

Dib stormed through the streets. Who would be stupid enough to act like his girlfriend? Dib stopped in front of Zim's house. _Maybe… No! That's stupid!_ he thought. Dib turned away to take his leave. Then he stopped, looking behind him, at the green Irken's house. "I can't believe I'm doing this." he told himself. Dib walked up to the house and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"DIBBY!" Burst cried when the door flew open, revealing the red head Nephil. His eyes grew wide. _That's right… This is Burst's house too…_ he thought to himself.

"Uh. Burst, is Zim here?" he said. Burst nodded, allowing him in. Dib stepped in before following Burst to the basement. Zim was working on an experiment.

"Zim~" Burst chimed. "You hazles company!" Zim turned, removing the goggles.

"Dib-human? What are you doing here?" he asked. Dib's eyes grew wide. The question was shot directly at him.

"I, uh, wanted to… Ask something of you." he said. Dib's eyes shot at Burst. Burst just gave a smile to the two boys. Zim looked at Dib. "What may that be?" he asked.

"Alone." Was all Dib had to say. Burst continued standing there, as if her feet were glued to the ground. Zim looked at her. "Burst, go." Burst frowned, standing still. Zim pushed her out and locked the door. He turned around, screeching in fear as Burst was now standing in the lab. "WHAT THE HELL? How did you—" Burst just pointed at Gir. Zim looked at the door which was now unlocked and wide open.

"Gir, Burst. OUT!" he demanded. Burst followed Gir out of the basement. Zim closed the door, not bothering to lock it again. Only Tallests knew Gir would still find his way in.


	4. Chapter 4: The Answer

Chapter Four

The Answer:

"You want me to what?" Zim screeched at the top of his lungs. Dib sighed. He knew the Irken would act this way. Zim crossed his arms and stood there, starring at the human. "It's just for a day! One day, Zim! To impress my dad. That's all." Dib pleaded. Zim looked away and growled. "Fine… I'll put something together with Burst. Now, human, get out of Zim's sight!"

That very same night, Dib sat there, nervously waiting for the Irken's arrival. Did Zim ditch him. He knew he couldn't trust an alien with a human's job. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Oh, it's your _lady friend_!" Membrane said, heading for the door. Dib got up. "I-I got it, dad." he said. Dib opened the door. There was Zim. Long black hair, blue eyes, skirt, high heels, tank top, and a ribbon in his hair to complete the outfit.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't choose anything to wear!" Zim said. Zim hugged Dib's arm tightly and smiled. A blush appeared across Dib's face.

"Well, it's great to meet you! I'm Membrane, Dib's father. And you are?"

"Zara!" _she_ said, shaking the professor's hand. Dib just stood there, blushing.

"Well, let's eat!" Membrane chimed.

"Yeah, _Zara_, let's eat." Dib repeated and lead her to the kitchen.

After dinner, Dib lead Zara up to his room. Zara sat on his bed and looked around. "So this is what your room looks like." she said. Dib nodded. Zara leaned over the bed and looked under it. "Hey, what's this?" she asked, pulling out a scrapbook and dusting it off.

"That's a scrapbook of my family before my mom died." There were pictures of Membrane and Jessica. Dib walked over and sat beside Zara, as she looked through the scrapbook. Zara was becoming sleepy and rested her head on Dib's shoulder. Dib pulled the book from her. "It's getting late, Zim… You should rest." he said.

Zim pulled off his wig and contacts laid down. "Lay with me, Dib, and tell Zim of your female parental unit." she said. Dib stared for a moment before hesitantly laying beside the Irken. He looked down at the alien and sighed.

"My mother was a wonderful woman. She was sweet, sensitive, caring, always looked out for others." Dib explained.

"Mmmh, and what happened?" Zim asked, curled up in the sheets.

"My mother got sick. At first it was a simple cold. But it was so simple after all. The doctors hadn't had a cure for it and dad tried everything he could to get mom feeling better. One night, when dad was working on a cure, mom had died in her sleep. Dad lost it. He tried to bring her to life. Nothing worked. After burring her in the graveyard, dad threw everything out of mom… And well… That was that."

"So. Sad." Zim yawned, suddenly falling into a deep sleep. Dib was quiet before slowly wrapping his arms around the Irken. He slowly brought his free hand up and slowly rubbed the lekku of Zim's. A blush crossed Zim's face as he purred in the boy's ear. Dib blushed but continued rubbing. Zim whimpered, cuddling closer. Dib stopped and held him before drifting off to sleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5: The Popular New Girl

Chapter Five:

The Popular New Girl

Dib walked into school. He yawned and stretched, approaching his locker. Dib hadn't found Zim in bed when he woke so he assumed the Irken went home. Dib put his bag into his locker before taking out his books. He overheard some other kids gossiping about a new girl and if she's going to the dance with any guys.

"I totally heard from my boyfriend's friend's cousin that she's like the prettiest girl in town!"

"Maybe even the prettiest girl on Earth."

Dib smiled to himself. A new girl. Maybe she didn't know about Dib. Maybe, just maybe he'd actually get a REAL girlfriend. Dib hurried to the group of kids gathered around the new girl. Dib stopped suddenly as the girl was standing there, admired by many. Dib starred. "Zim?" he said. The girl looked up, her black hair over her eyes.

"Oh hello. Do I know you?" she asked. Dib grabbed her arm and yanked her from the crowd.

"You're the popular new girl?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yep, your father seemed so fascinated of my girly side, that I decided to wear it here!" Dib smacked himself in the face.

"Zim, this is ridiculous!"

"The name's Zara now." she said, waving at a few boys. Dib sighed.

"Whatever." He turned before stopping. Looking back at Zara with an evil grin. "Actually, _Zara_, I have a deal with you." Zara looked up at the big headed boy. "If you go to the dance with me, maybe I'll pretend you were a girl ever since we met. Like Zim NEVER existed."

Zara smiled and nodded. "Deal, hippo-head!" she said. Dib growled.

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!" he yelled. Zara turned, her long hair hitting Dib in the face as she walked off, the crowd following close behind. Dib watched as he grabbed his books and walked to class as well.

Dib walked toward the Membrane home. He walked in and dropped his back. He walked into the kitchen and his eyes grew wide. "Z-Zara?" he said. Membrane looked up.

"Hello, son! Your girlfriend wanted to come see you." Membrane said. He got up and patted Dib's head before walking out. Dib walked up to Zim and growled.

"What the hell are you doing here, Zim."

"Zara," she said. "Besides, I came for you, Dib-love." Dib rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"You're hallucinating, _Zara_." Dib said. Zara grabbed his jacket and yanked him down in a kiss. His eyes grew wide in surprise to Zim's actions.


	6. Chapter 6: Flip Out

Chapter Six:

Flip Out

Dib sat there, watching the Mysterious Mysteries in the living room as Membrane walked in. "Son, I have to tell you something!" he said in his stern voice. Dib looked up. "Yeah?"

"I have been meeting up with a certain someone's sister and well—"

"Well what, dad?" Dib asked curiously.

"I may have gone a little far…" he finished. Dib stared up at Membrane curiously.

"Gone too far?" he asked. Membrane nodded. Dib blinked. "I—don't understand." Gaz walked in and sat beside him, playing her Game Slave. "Dad's dating Burn and got her pregnant." she said bluntly. Dib stared at Membrane. Membrane's face was red as he stared back.

Dib got up from the couch. "I won't be able to sleep for weeks." he said, walking upstairs. Dib laid on his bed and sighed.

"You seem upset." said a girl's voice from his window. Dib's head shot up.

"Burst, what the hell are you doing in here? I thought I set up my Burst proof fence!" he said. Burst smiled and hopped onto his bed.

"I have my waaaaaaaaaaaaaaays~" she said.

"You pushed Swish in, didn't you?"

"Who me?" she asked, innocently.

"My dad got your sister pregnant."

"Kura?"

"What? Why would Kura come up?"

"Well she does have four kids."

"And she's still sane?"

"Nope!"

The next day at school, Dib walked into the class room. Boys began crowding him asking about Zara. "W-What would make you think I would know?" he said. Keef grabbed is arms and shook him. "Because, she said your dating her!" Dib's eyes grew wide. _W-Why would he say that?_ he thought.


End file.
